A Conversation over AIM
by cidd-chan
Summary: sora shares a conversation with riku ... nuff said. rated M just in case. review plezz hic


HHHIIIII! meh again! now this fic is based on an iteresting conversation btw me and mt friend **xtremelygiddy **over AIM on teh subject of 'smell of sex'

and i was reading Kingdom Hearts fanfics at the same time sooo i put 2 together and made this! ohh i just remembered i never made a diclaimer in my past fics. SOO HERRE U GO!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts or the games(wish i did) or the other anmes in my past or furture fics.ENJOY! hic

* * *

"'Smell of sex' hmm wonder wat tat means" sora asked himself. 

"Oh I know ill ask someone" with that sora stood and walked over to his computer turning it. Waiting for it to load sora asked himself 'wonder whos on rite now?' he immedataly sigh on to AIM

**KeybladeMaster**: sighed on

**KeybladeMaster**: hmm everyone is away

_**ChildofDarkness**_: sighed on

**KeybladeMaster**: oh rikus on 'click on link' hey riku

_**ChildofDarkness**_: hey sora whats up

**KeybladeMaster**: nothing much but I really need an answer to this question

_**ChildofDarkness**_: sure ask away

**KeybladeMaster**: how can smell sex?

_**ChildofDarkness**_: ... Wait, is your question, "How can someone smell like sex?"

**KeybladeMaster**: yea somthing like that

_**ChildofDarkness**_: … I guess the smell is musty and wet.

**KeybladeMaster**: have u smelled it

_**ChildofDarkness**_: Yes.

**KeybladeMaster**: really?

**KeybladeMaster**: w/ who

**_ChildofDarkness_**: That I cannot say.

_**ChildofDarkness**_: Sorry.

**KeybladeMaster**: so ur saying u'have done it?

_**ChildofDarkness**_: Yes.

**KeybladeMaster**: by who?

_**ChildofDarkness**_: not telling.

**KeybladeMaster**: did you use rubber?

_**ChildofDarkness**_: Of course.

**KeybladeMaster**: so who u do it with?

_**ChildofDarkness**_ is away at 7:26:41 PM

**KeybladeMaster**: goddamn it riku!

35 mins later:

_**ChildofDarkness**_ returned at 7:58:13

**KeybladeMaster**: _finally _riku

_**ChildofDarkness**_: srry wat were we talking about?

**KeybladeMaster**: who u done it with?

_**ChildofDarkness**_: _gawd_ sora could u just dropped it

**KeybladeMaster**: no! till u tell me who u done it with

_**ChildofDarkness**_: _come on_ sora

**KeybladeMaster**: no! now was it selphie

_**ChildofDarkness**_: no

**KeybladeMaster**: yuffie

_**ChildofDarkness**_: no

**KeybladeMaster**: aeriths

_**ChildofDarkness**_: no

**KeybladeMaster**: yuna

_**ChildofDarkness**_: no

**KeybladeMaster**: rikku

_**ChildofDarkness**_: no

**KeybladeMaster**: Paine

_**ChildofDarkness**_: no

**KeybladeMaster**: namine

_**ChildofDarkness**_: no

**KeybladeMaster**: queen minnie

_**ChildofDarkness**_: WHAT!

**KeybladeMaster**: daisy

_**ChildofDarkness**_: HELL NO!

**KeybladeMaster**: … kairi

_**ChildofDarkness**_: ... FUCK NO!

**KeybladeMaster**: hmm wat about guys

_**ChildofDarkness**_: wat about guys

**KeybladeMaster**: maybe u did it with a guy rite?

_**ChildofDarkness**_: … maybe

**KeybladeMaster**: well was it tidus

_**ChildofDarkness**_: no

**KeybladeMaster**: wakka

_**ChildofDarkness**_: no

**KeybladeMaster**: Leon

_**ChildofDarkness**_: tat stiff? pfft! No

**KeybladeMaster**: cloud

_**ChildofDarkness**_: no

**KeybladeMaster**: vincent

_**ChildofDarkness**_: monotone man? no

**KeybladeMaster**: barret

_**ChildofDarkness**_: no

**KeybladeMaster**: hayner

_**ChildofDarkness**_: no

**KeybladeMaster**: roxas

_**ChildofDarkness**_: no

**KeybladeMaster**: everyone in the organization

_**ChildofDarkness**_: _HELL NO_!

**KeybladeMaster**: cid

_**ChildofDarkness**_: lmao! yea rite

**KeybladeMaster**: dolnard

_**ChildofDarkness**_: wha

**KeybladeMaster**: goofy

_**ChildofDarkness**_: now hold on

**KeybladeMaster**: king mickey

_**ChildofDarkness**_: ... wtf im not low enough tobang animals!

**KeybladeMaster**: ansem

_**ChildofDarkness**_: no

**KeybladeMaster**: Sephiroth

_**ChildofDarkness**_: tat geezer? no

**KeybladeMaster**: loz

_**ChildofDarkness**_: wait who

**KeybladeMaster**: Yazoo

_**ChildofDarkness**_: I don't him

**KeybladeMaster**: kadaj

**_ChildofDarkness_**: … sora their not even in Kingdom Hearts

**KeybladeMaster**: come on tell me already

_**ChildofDarkness**_: _fine_! But u wont like it

_**KeybladeMaster**_: watever just tell me

_**ChildofDarkness**_: fine…

_**ChildofDarkness**_: …it wastoatwentydollarhermaphroditewhoreintraversetown

**KeybladeMaster**: …

**KeybladeMaster**: … … … … …WTF!

* * *

HAHAHAha yea the conversation went like tat and the rest was well u know. so **review** and make me happy and maybe sober for teh rest of the summer. can't be shitface on the first day of school now can i. mmm didn't think so **review**. hic 


End file.
